The invention relates to a method for controlling an automatic shut-off process of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle wherein an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is inhibited as a function of predetermined operating conditions.
In order to reduce fuel consumption and pollutant emissions, the current trend is to develop methods and systems (and to some extent they have been already installed) that automatically switch-off the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle under certain conditions and/or in the presence of predetermined shut-off conditions and automatically re-start the internal combustion engine in the presence of predetermined start-up conditions. Such methods and systems, in the nature of start/stop devices, are suited, above all, for urban traffic, in order to reduce the consumption of fuel since in urban traffic a vehicle often comes to a standstill at traffic lights or owing to the traffic and it is not necessary to run the internal combustion engine.
DE 101 61 343 A1 discloses an automatic stop and start-up control device for an internal combustion engine. In this case, the control device implements corresponding measures for shutting-off the internal combustion engine when all of the shut-off conditions are met. For example, the speed of the vehicle has to be below a predetermined limit value. In the case of manual transmissions no gear may be engaged, and in the case of automatic transmission vehicles the gear shift position of the transmission must be in a neutral position.
However, under certain circumstances it may occur that the driver does want the internal combustion engine to shut-off automatically and initiates all of the necessary actions required to this end, but owing to the absence of the system sided prerequisites an automatic shut-off is not possible. Thus, DE 100 30 290 A1 discloses a method and a system for automatically shutting-off and starting-up again an internal combustion engine. In this case, an automatic shut-off process is inhibited when the charge state of the battery of the vehicle is below a predetermined threshold.
Furthermore, an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine ought to be inhibited in all cases, in which it can be assumed with high probability that a renewed start-up process cannot be easily initiated irrespective of whether it concerns an automatic or a conventional manual start-up process. If the internal combustion engine were to be shut-off and thereupon a renewed start-up process were not possible, the result would be customer complaints.
The object of the invention is to provide a method, which is intended for controlling an automatic shut-off process of an internal combustion engine and by which an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is inhibited, if it can be assumed with high probability that a renewed start-up process is not possible without more effort.
This object is achieved by a method for controlling an automatic shut-off process of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle, wherein an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is inhibited as a function of predetermined operation conditions. An automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is inhibited, if the internal combustion engine was started by a tow start process within this operating cycle or within a predetermined number of previous operating cycles. Advantageous further developments are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The invention is based on the recognition that an internal combustion engine, which owing to a defect in the starter or another component of the start-up system or the (starter) battery state (for example, defective or empty battery) could not be started by means of the starter that is intrinsic in the vehicle electric system, but rather was started on the basis of a tow start process, should not be automatically shut-off, because presumably a renewed start-up process would be possible only by means of a tow start process. Therefore, the driver does not want the internal combustion engine to be automatically shut-off.
Accordingly, when an internal combustion engine is started on the basis of a tow start process, an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine has to be blocked. The inventive method for controlling an automatic shut-off process of an internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle is characterized in that an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine is inhibited, if the internal combustion engine was started by a tow start process within this operating cycle, thus, until the next manually conducted shut-off process of the internal combustion engine, or within a predetermined number of previous operating cycles.
It is advantageous to inhibit an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine by deactivating a function, which carries out the automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine and which may be a part of a so-called “automatic start/stop system” or a “hybrid control unit.” The deactivation offers the advantage that even on the grounds of a malfunction, for example, on the grounds of an erroneous signal evaluation, an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine cannot be initiated for the duration of the deactivation. Moreover, a deactivation of the entire system leads to a decrease in the load on the system (utilization of the processor and the memory).
The tow start process of the internal combustion engine is detected advantageously by detecting and evaluating a signal, which represents the activity and/or inactivity of the starter unit. In one advantageous embodiment of the invention, a tow start process of an internal combustion engine is detected, when following detection of a successful start-up process of the internal combustion engine, the signal, representing the activity and/or inactivity of the starter unit, has not displayed any activity of the starter unit since the beginning of the start-up process. Therefore, the exclusive principle allows one to conclude in the absence of a starter actuation that external influences have caused the start-up process of the internal combustion engine, and, hence, an automatic shut-off of the internal combustion engine is inhibited.
A successful start-up of the internal combustion engine is detected advantageously when the initiation of a start-up process is detected, and when, for example, at the end of the start-up process a speed overrun of the crankshaft speed is detected. A (successful) start-up process of the internal combustion engine, thus, a transition from the immobile engine to the running engine, can be detected by evaluating a signal that represents the activity of the internal combustion engine, for example, by evaluating the crankshaft speed. Then, a successful start-up is detected at the end of the start-up process by a speed overrun that occurs and is detectable and/or by reaching the idle speed. Such a detection of a successful start-up can be rendered plausible in its temporal sequence of events by an evaluation within a time frame and can be improved by additional timing and debounce mechanisms.
If a start-up process is identified as a successful start-up, then the activity and/or inactivity of the starter unit of the internal combustion engine is checked by evaluating the signal, which represents the activity and/or inactivity of the starter unit of the internal combustion engine, advantageously for a predetermined time frame or speed that is predetermined for the internal combustion engine. The signal, representing the activity and/or inactivity of the starter unit, is configured advantageously in such a manner that when the activity of the starter is detected, the signal changes its status from “inactive” to “active.” The signal can be reset from the “active” status to the “inactive” status after a predetermined time interval and successful evaluation or on reaching the end of the start-up process and successful evaluation. As the final condition for a successful tow start process, there must occur, in addition to the inactivity of the starter upon initiation of the start-up process, also the success of the tow start process through the detection of the termination of the start-up process—only then may the tow start process be evaluated as having occurred.
In addition to inhibiting an automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine, it is possible, on detection of a tow start process of the internal combustion engine, to initiate additionally a variety of measures with respect to the operating mode of the internal combustion engine or the whole vehicle. These measures lead to an improvement in the operating mode when vehicles with internal combustion engines are tow started.
If the motor vehicle is equipped, for example, with a hybrid drive unit, consisting of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor for driving the motor vehicle, it would be logical, for example, to inhibit the drive from changing from the internal combustion engine to the electric motor (that is, an automatic stop process of the internal combustion engine), if a tow start process of the internal combustion engine was detected, for example, owing to a defective start-up system. This measure would prevent the vehicle from coming to a standstill following a change-over of the drive from the internal combustion engine to the electric motor, because even then the start system cannot re-start the internal combustion engine owing to a defect in the start system. In that case, it would not be possible to re-start the internal combustion engine. Hence, there exists the risk of a “breakdown.”
In summary, it must be pointed out that upon detecting a tow started internal combustion engine, in addition to deactivating a function that carries out the automatic shut-off process of the internal combustion engine, a variety of different measures can also be initiated in order to avoid a so-called “stranded vehicle.” In this way, warranty costs and customer complaints can be avoided. Moreover, in the tow started case, individual components or subsystems can also be operated in a conservative “emergency mode” or the like in order to avoid a potential failure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.